1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst component for addition polymerization, a catalyst for addition polymerization, and a process for producing an addition polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a catalyst component for addition polymerization composed of a transition metal compound having two transition metal atoms in one molecule, a catalyst for addition polymerization prepared by using the same, and a process for producing an addition polymer using this catalyst for addition polymerization.
2. Description of Related Arts
With respect to processes for producing an addition polymer such as an olefin polymer and the like using a transition metal compound which forms a single site catalyst such as a metallocene complex and the like, many reports have been reported. For example, JP60-245604A discloses a process for producing a copolymer of ethylene with an xcex1-olefin using a metallocene complex and half metallocene complex.
A catalyst for addition polymerization used in the production of an addition polymer is more efficient when activity thereof is higher, and therefore, a catalyst for addition polymerization of high activity is required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst for addition polymerization having a high activity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an process for producing an addition polymer with the catalyst.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a transition metal compound useful as a catalyst component for addition polymerization.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description below.
Namely, the present invention relates to a catalyst for addition polymerization obtained by a process comprising bringing
a transition metal compound(A) represented by the general formula [1]:
[LpXoCpjM(N2)nMxe2x80x2XmLl]Xxe2x80x2kxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[1], 
wherein M and Mxe2x80x2 each independently represent a transition metal atom of Group 3 to 10 in the Periodic Table of the Elements; X each independently represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl group, aralkyl group, aryl group, substituted silyl group substituted with a hydrocarbon group, alkoxy group, aralkyloxy group, aryloxy group, di-substituted amino group substituted with two hydrocarbon groups, azido group, cyano group or isothiocyanate group; Cp is a group having a cyclopentadiene anion skeleton; L represents a group which bonds to M or Mxe2x80x2 by lone pair of electrons or a xcfx80 electron; Xxe2x80x2 represents a counter anion; k, l, m, o and p each independently represent an integer of 0 to 5; j represents an integer of 0 to 2; n+o+p+jxe2x89xa66; n represents an integer of 1 to 3; and n+l+mxe2x89xa66, into contact with
an organoaluminum compound selected from the group consisting of the following (B1), and at least one aluminoxane selected from the group consisting of the following (B2) and (B3) and/or the following (C), or with
at least one aluminoxane selected from the group consisting of the following (B2) and (B3) and/or the following (C):
(B1) organoaluminum compounds of the general formula E1aAlZ3-a,
(B2) cyclic aluminoxanes having a structure of the general formula {xe2x80x94Al(E2)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}b,
(B3) linear aluminoxanes having a structure of the general formula E3{xe2x80x94Al(E3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}cAlE32,
(wherein, each of E1, E2 and E3 represents a hydrocarbon group; all E1s, all E2s or all E3s may be the same or different; Z represents a hydrogen atom or halogen atom; all Zs may be the same or different; a represents a number satisfying 0 less than a less than 3; b represents an integer of 2 or more; and c represents an integer of 1 or more.), and
(C) one or more boron compounds selected from the following (C1) to (C3):
(C1) boron compounds represented by the general formula BQ1Q2Q3,
(C2) boron compounds represented by the general formula G+(BQ1Q2Q3Q4)xe2x88x92, and
(C3) boron compounds represented by the general formula (L-H)+(BQ1Q2Q3Q4),
wherein, B represents boron in trivalent state; Q1 to Q4 represent a halogen atom, hydrocarbon group, halogenated hydrocarbon group, substituted silyl group, alkoxy group or di-substituted amino group; they may be the same or different; G+represents an inorganic or organic cation; L represents a neutral Lewis base; and (L-H)+ represents a Brxc3x8nsted acid.
Further, the present invention relates to a process for producing an addition polymer using this catalyst.
Still further, the present invention relates to a transition metal compound (A), useful as a catalyst component for addition polymerization, represented by the general formula [1]:
[LpXoCpjM(N2)nMxe2x80x2XmLl]Xxe2x80x2kxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[1]
wherein, M and Mxe2x80x2 each independently represent a transition metal atom of Group 3 to 10 in the Periodic Table of the Elements; X each independently represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl group, aralkyl group, aryl group, substituted silyl group, alkoxy group, aralkyloxy group, aryloxy group, di-substituted amino group, azido group, cyano group or isothiocyanate group; Cp is a group having a cyclopentadiene anion skeleton; L represents a group which bonds to M or Mxe2x80x2 by lone pair of electrons or a xcfx80 electron; Xxe2x80x2 represents a counter anion; k, l, m, o and peach independently represent an integer of 0 to 5; j represents an integer of 0 to 1; n represents an integer of 1 to 3; n+o+p+j is an integer of 6 or less; and n+l+m is an integer of 6 or less.